Waiting For Her Pretty Face
by SereneCalamity
Summary: There's only one pretty face that Adrian is wanting. Sydrian. OneShot.


_So I am in love with this couple, maybe even more so than Dimitri/Rose. There's just something about this coupling that pulls me in!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the mistakes, which I apologize for. _

Adrian Ivashko and Sydney Sage were complete opposites in more ways than one.

There was firstly, the most obvious—the fact he was Moroi and she was human.

And then there were just their differences in personality. While Adrian liked to sit back, watch things fall as they may and go along with the outcome, Sydney had to be about the action, making the changes and determining what happened. Adrian flirted with everything; woman, authority figures, danger. Sydney never had a hidden agenda, didn't act coy—it seemed as though she didn't know how. And while Sydney's idea of unhealthy was more than half a teaspoon of butter on her morning bagel, Adrian's was drinking three bottes of Scotch in succession.

Yet, despite of all that, the attraction pulsed between them like a magnet, pulling them in toward each other. Adrian had no problems admitting how he felt about Sydney, but then he hadn't had rules built into him all his life that the Moroi were evil and to be avoided. But he was wearing her down, he could see her walls slowly breaking down. He could see that when she was away from 'work'. He dragged her to a couple of his painting classes, once he managed to convince her to go to the movies with him, and tonight he had plans to get her into a bar. He knew he had to start small, that the second he took her near a club she would high tail in the opposite direction. So he figured if he took her to a bar, get her in a pretty dress, order her a bowl of chips and then maybe one of those sweet, unassuming girly drinks with the umbrellas. He enlisted the help of Jillian Mastrano-Dragomir, who also promised to try and be busy that night with Eddie Castile so that she didn't slip into his head. And now it was almost eleven o'clock and he was still alone inside the club. Girls were sending him looks, several of them even coming over and introducing themselves, but after giving them flirty smiles he sent them on their way.

"You attract them like bees to honey," came a soft voice from behind him. Adrian grinned as he spun around on his seat to face Sydney.

"Didn't think you were going to make it," he noted, although his mind was really thinking about talking anymore. As beautiful as Sydney was, she looked even more amazing tonight than he had ever seen her. Maybe it was because this time he knew she was there just for him, she was looking beautiful _just for him_. She was wearing her usual makeup, just a little heavier than normal, and she actually had eyeliner and eyeshadow on as well, making her eyes stand out, smoky makeup around her golden eyes. Her hair was down, looking slightly damp still and causing it to curl. And then the dress she was wearing; dark purple that was skimmed along her upper thighs and clung to her curves—which she actually had now, given he had managed to get her to eat a little something extra in her meals.

She looked gorgeous.

"And, _damn, _were you worth the wait," he smirked, enjoying the blush that stained her cheeks at his words. He had never hid his attraction to her, but she still seemed surprised every time he stated it. Sydney got up on to the seat next to him and put her elbows gingerly on the sticky bar. "Do you want something to drink?" Adrian asked with a wicked smile, that earned him a warning look from Sydney.

"Yes, actually," she replied. "I'll have a diet coke." Adrian rolled his eyes playfully at her request.

"Aw, come on, Syd," he pouted. "That's not the kind of drink you get here. Live a little!" Sydney nodded, as though considering his words. She held up a hand to be noticed by the girl behind the bar.

"Can I have a coke, please?" She asked.

"Sure. Diet, caffeine free or normal?" The girl asked as she grabbed a glass from beneath the counter. Sydney shot a look over at Adrian.

"Normal thanks," she replied as she handed over some money. Despite the fact he had been hoping she would get something with an actual alcohol content, he guessed this was a good start. The girl behind the bar looked over at Adrian and he nodded down at the tumbler in front of him that was now almost empty.

"Another bourbon," he told her with a charming smile. She practically _threw _the glass of coke at Sydney in her rush to get the bourbon for the handsome boy who was smiling at her. Sydney rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat, her eyes surveying the room with interest. Adrian just turned his head to the side so that he could look at her profile. The way she was sitting, with her elbows propped back on the bar was pushing her chest out slightly. He was more than happy to look at the interested gaze on her face and the slightly exposed cleavage he never got to see. Sydney turned to look at him, and when she realized how intently he was looking at her, the blush in her cheeks darkened. She ducked her head and looked back out to the people dancing. "You wanna join them?" Adrian asked and Sydney shook her head. "You sure?"

"You know I don't like making a public spectacle of myself," Sydney replied, rolling her eyes.

"You won't be," Adrian told her, leaning over and nudging her, trying to get her to loosen up. "You'll blend right in dancing out there—more than sitting here and drinking your coke." The corner of her mouth turned up slightly and he knew that he was getting somewhere. "You scared, Sydney? The girl who's good at everything is scared that maybe she won't be good at this?" Sydney's eyes narrowed. Adrian's grin widened. "Come on…Chicken…" Sydney was glaring at him now.

"Well, come on then," Sydney slid of her bar stool and then reached past him to pick up his tumbler of bourbon. He opened his mouth to warn her about the taste but she was already taking a mouthful, wincing slightly as she swallowed the burning liquid and then took another long drink. She let out a hiss as she put the tumbler back on the bench, only the smallest amount left at the bottom of the glass. "That is disgusting," her lips puckered together. "How do you drink that?" Adrian just laughed, mostly in surprise. He leaned forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the crowded dance floor.

Sydney was experienced when it came to alcohol. The bourbon she had just swallowed went straight to her head, and as Adrian turned her around in a tight circle and then brought her in back against his body, her head swum and her vision blurred slightly. She giggled and her eyes flew open in surprise. She _very _rarely giggled. Adrian turned her around so that she was now facing him. He dropped his hands to her waist, but carefully nowhere below her hips, not wanting to push her any further. The music was pulsing and throbbing through their bodies. Adrian steered them deeper into the throng of people, and Sydney followed his lead, trusting him find them a niche in the drunken club goers. She felt light and as Adrian rotated his hips slightly against hers, she felt something in the pit of her stomach begin to build. She knew that Adrian was more experienced with this than she was, and the way he was holding her without too much pressure was for benefit, not his. So, for one of the first times in her life, she was the one that took the next step between her and Adrian.

She imitated his movements, and grinded her hips back against his.

The response was immediate, his eyes darkening at her movements.

Adrian's hands dropped slightly, his fingers brushing over her ass feather-light. Sydney felt the burn in her stomach grow unexpectedly and she moved her hips against his again. Her hands slid over the jacket he was wearing, up his arms, to rest on his broad shoulders. He dropped his head to hers, lips brushing over her forehead, then down over her temple to her cheek. Finally, his lips dropped even further to brush against hers. Sydney returned the pressure tentatively. He broke it before she felt to out of her depth, his hands still firmly on her hips, holding her body against his.

"I'm glad you came," he murmured to her, his mouth near her ear, his voice barely audible over the sound of the music.

"You've been wearing me down for months," Sydney stuck her tongue out at him, a simple childish gesture that made Adrian fall even harder head over heels. "I was going to be have to take pity on you at some point."

"Take pity on me?" Adrian laughed, the sound rumbling over Sdyney's skin and pulling a wide smile form her. "I'm pretty sure there's more to it than that."

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Sydney replied, surprised at how confident she sounded saying those flirty words. Adrian just laughed again and let the conversation come to a stop. They danced for almost an hour, their bodies almost glued together as they twisted against each other. Adrian dipped his hands a little lower, and got a warning look from Sydney; they kissed once more, a little deeper this time, his tongue flicking over her lower lip and sucking it into his mouth. Finally, he tugged at her hand, pulling her from the crowded night club out to the back balcony, where there were a couple of picnic tables. Two couples were groping at each other in the dark corners and Sydney exchanged looks with Adrian, muffling her snort of laughter behind her hand. The breeze felt good after being in the middle of the stuffy club for the past few hours, and Adrian let his eyes shut momentarily as they sat down at the centre table. When he opened his eyes, he was met with the burning, molten gold eyes of Sydney. The dancing must have burned most of the alcohol from her system, because now she looked stone cold sober and completely serious.

"You're doing your over-thinking thing again," Adrian told her, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you keep trying?" Sydney blurted out. He licked his lips slowly.

"I thought we had covered all of this," Adrian told her. He leaned forward at the table, reaching out to touch her cheek tenderly. Her eyes softened under her touch. "You bring out something inside of me that I never thought was there. You make me want to be a better person. You make me feel like I _can _be a better person." She bit down on her lower lip and looked down. Adrian cupped her face and forced it upwards so that her eyes met his. "And if you're not ready to look into this now, I can wait. Hell, I've waited this long."

"You think I would have come tonight if I wasn't ready?" Sydney asked, her eyebrow quirking. Adrian grinned.

"I was hoping you would say that," he leaned further forward, his lips capturing hers in a soft, sweet kiss that travelled down her spine, right to her toes. "I've been waiting for your pretty face to be mine."

_A little cheesy, I know, but I hope you guys liked it!_

_Leave me a review, let me know what you thought!_


End file.
